Independence Day
by LandraWolf
Summary: A cute, fluffy one-shot about Nick's and Judy's Independence Day...


**A/N: Here is a 4** **th** **Of July fic. It was kinda pointless and I wasted my time, but I guess that I'm proving that I AM a NickxJudy shipper!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Independence Day_**

Judy Hopps glanced outside her window. The bright, July day shone brightly and the sun hurt her eyes, so she looked away. Her vision was really bright for a few seconds, but then her eyesight returned to normal.

 _Happy Zootopia Independence Day,_ she told herself. Long story short, their independence day was the day that they got their freedom. It was also on that day that Predator and Prey bonded in the city of Zootopia.

Judy threw some clothes on and glanced at her clock. 9:45am. Nick Wilde would be up by now. She grabbed her phone and began to text him.

 _*Happy Independence Day! You better get off of your sleepy butt right now!*_

Judy shoved her phone in her pocket and ran out of her apartment, down the flight of steps, and outside of the building. Nick's nice apartment was only a couple of blocks down the street. If Nick wasn't up by then, Judy could do some kinda of prank to wake him up… _Judy, it's not April Fool's day!_ But she still wanted to do it.

 _*Yeah, I'm up. I see you down the street, Carrots. Come on, run faster!*_

Judy glanced at her text, smirked, and sprinted on faster. She ran down the sidewalk, dodging other animals and couples. She almost ran into a firework cart, but she squeezed between to mammals and missed it.

Finally, Judy reached his apartment building. She ran into the elevator to the 3rd floor and ran up to his room: Room 17. She didn't even bother to knock. She just barged into the door and ran into his bedroom where she found Nick, nicely groomed with a dark blue Hawaiian shirt on and black shorts. He was sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand.

Nick's emerald eyes looked up and met Judy's.

"Hey, Carrots!" he exclaimed with a big grin. He patted his bed. "Come on and sit."

Judy smiled and shrugged, making her to his…he made his bed? _That's an improvement._ She sat on the navy blue sheets and sighed, looking at Nick's phone with him.

"Whatchya doing?" she wondered.

"I'm seeing if there's a good place for us to go to tonight for our fireworks," he replied.

"The park is pretty good for that," Judy said. "Or just from the window."

"Carrots, we can't shoot fireworks from inside a building," he chuckled.

"Oh, you mean that we're gonna do our _own_ fireworks?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"How many did you get?"

"Around 70. Is that enough?" Nick asked.

"It's enough for me." Judy rested her head on Nick's shoulder and grabbed her own phone out. She went to her messages and began texting some animals.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm about to ask Clawhauser and some other officers if they might want to join us," Judy responded.

"Oh…" Nick said, trailing off.

"What?" Judy looked up.

"Well, I thought that maybe this would be just a sort of…you and me thing, you know?"

Judy dropped her phone in her lap.

"Okay," she smiled. Nick smiled back and went back to searching on his phone. Judy rubbed her head against Nick's shoulder and finally rested it in a good spot. Nick looked down at her with his famous smile on. Judy looked up at him with her big purple eyes. Nick couldn't resist. He set a light kiss on her lips before returning back to his searching.

"Did you find a place yet?"

"Yeah, I think so," Nick said. "It's in a little square, but it's in the Sahara Square. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect," Judy replied. Nick set his phone down and wrapped his arm around Judy. They stayed in that cuddling position for a while. Judy really enjoyed the sweet silence and the feeling of Nick's arm around her own shoulders. She closed her eyes and nearly fell asleep on him until Nick fidgeted.

"Carrots, want some breakfast?"

Judy opened her eyes and stretched.

"Yeah, sure. What do you have?" she wondered.

"Some left over carrot and blueberry crepes," Nick said. He grabbed Judy's paw and pulled her off of his bed. "Come on, let's get some food."

Judy still held onto Nick's hand as he led her into his kitchen. She yawned multiple times, a little upset that Nick had woken her up from her doze. But she _was_ hungry.

Nick heated up the crepes and grabbed out a pear and a blackberry jelly. When the crepes were done being heated up, he grabbed them from the microwave and handed Judy her carrot crepes. Judy put pear jelly on her crepes ("What, it's really good," she said) and Nick spread the blackberry jelly on his. They ate in a peaceful silence, enjoying their breakfast.

"What do you want to do today, Carrots?" Nick wondered.

"Go out to lunch, maybe. Go see that new movie…I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Lunch sounds really good to me," he grinned. "Carrots, are you _still_ eating your first crepe?"

Judy nodded. "I am, Nicholas Wilde. We bunnies like to savor and enjoy our good food."

"Oh, so you _do_ like my cooking," Nick smirked. Judy stopped for a moment and looked at Nick, blankly.

"I never said I didn't," she sniffed.

"Don't you deny it, rabbit. You said that my cooking was terrible, so that's why we went to dinner last night."

"Well, maybe I _did_ say that. But your crepes are good."

Nick shook his head, grinning. This bunny was quite amusing.

After breakfast, Judy and Nick curled up on Nick's sofa—while watching TV—and fell asleep.

##############################################################################

"Nick!" Judy shouted. "Did you get our sandwiches for tonight?"

"Don't worry, Carrots! Everything is ready!" Nick shouted from the kitchen. Judy was in Nick's bathroom, just finishing up from a shower and getting ready for that night. Nick was packing their food and fireworks. Everything was ready for their special night.

Judy returned from the bathroom wearing a white blouse and a short, dark blue skirt. Nick didn't bother to change, especially after Judy commented on how much she loved his outfit. But she…she looked amazing.

"You really do know how to clean up, don't you?" Nick teased.

"Har har," Judy replied, rolling her eyes and sitting down by Nick. "I'm hungry."

"I thought you were stuffed from our lunch."

"Not anymore."

Nick grabbed Judy's paw and set a kiss on her forehead. "I'm ready when you are."

"Well, I'm ready too," Judy replied. "So, can we go?"

"Excited little bunny." Nick rubbed Judy between the ears, but she began to throw a fit.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "I just groomed myself!"

"Hey, hey. I'll fix it," Nick said. He licked his paw and patted down Judy's fur so that it was nice like it was before. But he decided to tease her about it.

"Oh boy, Carrots. You might have to cover that up with a bow. Even water won't get it to stay down. I guess I really messed it up."

"Nicholas Wilde!" Judy snapped.

"I'm sorry," Nick said.

"Yeah, you should be!" she exclaimed. "You rotten…"

Nick bursted out laughing. "I'm kidding, Carrots. It's fine."

Judy calmed her temper and her cheeks blushed a light pink. "Oh," she said, embarrassed. "I guess thanks?"

Nick chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

##############################################################################

Nick and Judy were driving down the road, but Judy didn't recognize the area as Sahara Square. She was in the passenger seat—for once—looking outside her window.

"Nick, where are you taking me?" she wondered.

"Oh, you'll see," he replied.

Judy looked out the window again. Nothing here was familiar. She got a little suspicious and excited. Where ever Nick was taking her, it was probably all planned out.

As they drove farther and farther away from the city of Zootopia, fewer buildings came into view. Soon they were driving in the country side. It was beautiful and it reminded Judy of Bunnyburrow.

Soon, Nick stopped at a small field with a pond and a tall tree. He parked the car on the side of the road and walked out of the car. He walked all of the way around to Judy's door and opened it up for her. Judy smiled and thanked him before helping him grab their basket of food and fireworks.

Once they were all set up, Nick and Judy sat down on their picnic blanket and began to eat their food. Judy looked at Nick, curiously.

"I thought that we were doing our fireworks in Sahara Square," she said.

"Well, I found a better place for us," he replied. "Unless it's too ugly for you. I guess we can go back and do it at the even _more_ beautiful place in Sahara Square."

Judy chuckled. "Nick, this is _perfect._ "

"Good. I thought so myself."

After the two finished eating their sandwiches, it was practically dark. You could only see the fading sunset, but other than that, it was time for fireworks.

"Carrots, just stay right here. I'll start the fireworks," Nick said, walking off to where their fireworks were set up. Judy sat on the picnic blanket and looked up at the sky. The first firework shot. A carrot. _Typical Nick,_ she thought. Then a few more fireworks shot up. Judy enjoyed the beautiful colors and they reflected off of her violet eyes. Judy wished that Nick would be sitting with her, but someone had to do the fireworks. So Judy continued to watch them.

Then there was a pause. Judy looked over at Nick—who was a few yards away.

"Hold on a sec," Nick said. "Just keep looking at the sky."

Judy did as she was told. She looked at the bright stars in the sky. It was a beautiful, perfect night and Judy was enjoying herself greatly. Her fox sure knew how to make her happy.

And then another firework boomed. But it was a word. _Will._ She cocked her head, quite curious. Then 3 more words bursted and Judy's heart pounded faster and faster. She stood up and looked at the 4 words that were lingering for a few seconds: _Will You Marry Me?_ Judy covered her mouth of with her paws and smiled brightly, staring at the fading letters. It was then that she looked down to her side and saw her fox kneeling down with a ring in his paws. She rested her paws on her heart, smiling at her fox with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come on, Carrots," Nick smiled, slyly. "I kind of need an answer."

Judy laughed and jumped forwards into Nick's arms. Nick fell into the grass and held onto his bunny, laughing with her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Judy exclaimed. "Yes!"

Nick picked her up and spun her around in his arms as Judy giggled. Eventually, he dropped her to the ground and looked down at her. She held her paw out and he slipped the ring on her finger. Judy looked at it. It wasn't too fancy, but it was perfect. In fact, she _wanted_ a simple ring. It had a real, violet diamond that matched her eyes. It was absolutely _perfect!_

Judy looked back up and met Nick's deep, emerald eyes.

"Must I say it again?"

Nick set on his famous, sly smile and nodded. Judy smiled brightly at the fox and said the words once more.

"Yes."

Then Nick wrapped his arms around Judy's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled each other close and began to kiss deeply, holding each other tighter and tighter. The kiss lasted for almost an eternity. Fireworks boomed above them as they kissed. This was definitely the best Independence Day ever.

 **I hoped that ya'll enjoyed this unmistakable fluff! I AM a Nick and Judy shipper!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
